Teen Titans Go: The Titans Day Off
by Brandon Burns
Summary: My own parody of the episode where The Hive tried to take a nice day off but with The Titans instead!


Robin and the other Titans were all in the main room in the tower while Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were sitting on the couch, Robin was standing and talking to the others while he was giving orders.

"Listen up Titans, It is no secret that the Hive is planning some evil..."

As he was about to finish his sentice his Titan communicator started to ring.

He then told the other Titans to hold on, as he said while he picked up his communicator and answered it.

"One second...Hello?"

Not knowing who was on the other line Gizmo of the Hive was calling just to prank him, with a diffrent voice he says on the other line with a squeaky tone of voice.

"Hello! is Mike There!"

Robin on the other line told him.

"Sorry you got the wrong number."

As he was now trying to finish the rest of his speech.

"As I was trying to say it is no secret that the Hive is planning something evil. But What?"

Suddenly, his communicator started to ring again! as he answered it Jinx who was on the other line says with a deep man like voice.

"Hi dude, I'm calling for Mike is he home?"

Robin who was started to get frustrated then said.

"Sorry there is no Mike here."

As he was again trying to finish the rest of his speech.

"As I was saying Titans, The Hive is planning something evil we must...'

But suddenly, his Titan communicator started to ring again and answered it.

He said while trying not to loose it.

"Hello!"

See-More who was now on the other line said with a higher voice.

"Good Morning sir, May I talk with Mike please."

Robin who was now getting ticked off, Shouted!

"There Is No Mike HERE!"

While he was still trying to finish the rest of his speech.

"As I was trying to say..."

Suddenly, again the communicator started to ring and when he answered it out of Frustation! he yells out.

"WHAT!?"

Now Mamoth who was on the other line, told him.

"What's up This is Mike, did anyone call for me Birdbrain!"

All of a sudden, the rest of the Hive begins to laugh out lound!

As Robin had now realized it was them playing a joke on him, he then gets really mad and stomps on his Titan communicator and said while having a temper tamtum.

"The Hive! I Can't Stand Those Guys!"

Cyborg desides to speak up and tells him.

"So give us your plans to defeat them."

Just then, Robin desides to have a new plan and says to the rest of the Titans.

"You know what Titans forget my plan I just can't deal with those goons today, Let's just take a day off."

Suddenly, Starfire then interrupted him and says.

"How about we go over there and take the goons to jail?"

Robin told her.

"No."

Suddenly, Beast Boy interrupted him and says.

"Why don't we go over there and whoop there Butts!"

Robin told him.

"No."

Raven then interrupts and says.

"Can we just put a curse on them instead?"

Robin told her.

"No, we just need to take a nice day off because we can not let the Hive get to us!"

Suddenly, his busted communicator started to ring again and desided to answered it.

He then yells out lound!

"What Is It?!"

Billy Numerous now on the other line, says in a New York accent.

"Yo, is Joe there."

Robin then asked.

"Joe Who?

Billy now tells him in a New York accent.

"Joe MAMA!"

Suddenly, the rest of the Hive was again laughting out lound! while Robin finally snaps and Hollered Out!

"GAAA! It's a day off! No Fighting, and if you see The Hive just ignore them, MEETING ADJOURN!"

As the Teen Titans were all relaxing on there day off, while Cyborg who was washing the T car at the carwash making sure it was getting clean, See-More had spotted him from across the street while he was now walking over to where Cyborg was at he go's in the carwash and hollars.

"Hey Cyborg! washing you're car I See!"

As Cyborg was now growling, See-More who was checking his car said.

"Man, This is one awesome ride Yo! but you forgot to clean the windows."

As Cyborg kept growling and now cleaning the windows, See-More reminded him.

"OOH! Don't forget to spray off the tires they are real messy and ugly."

Cyborg who was now a little steamed off, looking at See-More with a grin on his face continued to wash his windows when suddenly See-More opens the hood and says.

"Yo check this out! look at all of those nice gadgets from inside and these Wires!"

After he said that, See-More accidentally rips out all of the T Car's wires out, Cyborg with now a shocking look on his face started to get smoke come out of his ears, See-More then hands him the wires and said right before he left.

"Uh...Sorry man."

as See-More was now leaving with a smile on his face, Cyborg begins to cry and said.

"I Hate you See-More!"

Meanwhile, Starfire who was flying on the sidewalk of Jump City had saw a shiny penny on the ground she says before picking it up.

"OOOH! a Penny! how I love the penny's it gives you such Good Luck!"

As she was now flying while holding a penny in her hand, she suddenly saw a guy giving out free Balloons! as she also loves balloons, she decides to go get one! as her luck continued to get better she then starts dancing with some magical unicorns! she was now kissing some good luck rabbits in sight, as she was now flying to the other side on the street, Jinx then somersaults over Starfire's direction and says to her.

"Well, Well. Isn't it little Star! what are you up too Titan?"

As Starfire was now trying ti ignore her, Jinx then see's her penny and snatched from her hand, and says while looking at it.

"Wow! Cool Penny!"

Starfire who was now looking a little steamed said to her.

"Jinx, That is not your Penny!"

Jinx then says to Starfire with a evil looking grin.

"How about I flip you for it, winner keeps the Penny!

As now Jinx fliped the coin up in the air, Starfire called "Heads" while Jinx called "Tales" and it landed on Tales! Jinx was so happy she started to dance along with some magical Unicorns! as Jinx said before leaving with her penny.

"Today is my lucky Day!"

Starfire looking sad told her.

"You are nothing but bad luck Jinx."

She then winks and says.

"You got that right."

All of a sudden, Starfire then slips on a Banana pill and falls down!

Meanwhile, Beast Boy who was now a gorilla was trying to lift some heavy weights in the gym, while Mamoth came inside and saw him trying to lift the barbell up said.

"You think you can bench press that munch, Watch This!"

Suddenly, Mamoth grabs two barbells and quickly lifts them up all at once, while everyone in the gym was Impressed! while Beast Boy was started to get jealous now turns into a bear and starts to bench press four all at the same time while everyone in the gym was Ecstatic! while now Mamoth was lifting five barbells all at the same time, when suddenly he then grabs every barbell and dumbbell in the room and starts sqeezing it til they all broked in half, suddenly everyone in the gym were all going crazy for Mamoth's Strenght!

While now everybody was cheering and congratation him, Beast Boy was now mad and says to himself.

"I hate Mamoths!"

Meanwhile, Raven who was sitting in the park reading one of her spell books had now used her technic powers to bring the stories to life, as she was imagining herself  
as a Pretty, Pretty Pegasus and having a good time with the rest of her pony friends, she was now thinking of jumping over the imaginary rainbow! as she begin to twirl and sing along with the rest of the Pretty, Pretty Pegasus pals, Billy Numerous had just saw her and decided to multiple himself to ruin her fun, as he now was in her spell book and transformed into 16 different monster like Horse's!

He says before attacking her and all of the Pretty, Pretty Pegasus.

"Yes sir, Time to get Horsewhipped little Pegasus!"

As he was now fighting and making Raven suffer in pain, he was also destroying the happy Pegasus universe after he leaves from out of her spell book, Raven  
who was now on the ground says to herself while trying to rise back up.

"One of these days the Hive will no longer be alive."

Meanwhile, Robin who didn't notice the Titans on the video screen after the Hive who had just ruined there day off, was getting ready to go out as his alter ego Nightwing! and have a good time! as he was now putting on his other costume he said to himself.

"All right Robin, Time to be Nightwing Baby!"

As he now left the tower and walking down the street giving handshakes to strangers, he was feeling confldent and cool, and a song was playing while he was having a good time, "Nightwing, Nightwing" "You are the real thing so give me a Ring!" "Nightwing, Nightwing" but all of a sudden, as Nightwing was about to shake a little kid's hand. Gizmo who was in disguise shocks him with a hand buzzer! after taking off his normal kid clothes and wearing his green suit, he then says to Nightwing.

"Robin! I knew you had a plan to attack the Hive, But now I Got You!"

Robin as Nightwing said to him.

"Uh...No way, I'm Nightwing I don't know anyone name Robin."

As Gizmo was now flying up with his jetpack on, he says before attacking him with his mechanical legs.

"Don't try and fool me Boy Blunder!"

While Gizmo was now kicking Robin so hard it made pop out of his Nightwing suit, as Giz, continued to whack the heck out of him, Robin then gets up on his feet and tells hi.

"Please! It's my day off! All I was doing is pretending to be someone else for Once!"

After those words, Gizmo then says before leaving.

"Oh, my bad."

After he had already left, Robin said while in pain.

"Curse you Hive Five!"

Hours later...back at Titan Tower while Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire who were all sitting on the couch while Robin was again giving a speech.

"Well Titans, Are we all rested and relax?"

all the other Titans were all annoyed about what happend on there day off, while Robin then says to them.

"Don't worry Titans I have a new ideal we..."

Suddenly, his Titan communicator was ringing again as he answered it Gizmo who was on the other line in a squeaky voice says.

"Hello! Is Boo there. BOO HOO!"

As the other Hive members were all laughing in the background! Robin frustrated again starts having another temper tamtrum.

The End.


End file.
